Our kisses are
by revihs
Summary: porque su amor no había desaparecido al menos no del todo pero el camino de regreso a la confianza y …   QUINTO  CAPITULO   ACTUALIZADO
1. Nuestra distancia y esa persona

**Autor:** **revihs**  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Ed/Al Elric (elricest)  
**Tabla:** 30 besos  
**Tema:** #04 NUESTRA DISTANCIA Y ESA PERSONA…  
**Título:** Our kiss are…  
**Resumen:** Edward dejo de sentir… ¿amarte como podría?

**Advertencias: **Es elricest, yaoi y es mi primer fic  
　

**_Our kiss are…_**

　  
Eran las 2 de la madrugada y Edward Elric debía entregar un ensayo de 50 páginas sobre la luz polarizada y la Estereoquímica (no me miren así Ed es químico ¿o no?) para las 7 de la mañana pero solo había escrito garabatos en el cuaderno y el nombre de una persona

AL, ALPHONSE, AL, ALPHONSE.

De nada le serbia escribir aquella noche, en la que la luz de la luna iluminaba su habitación con mayor intensidad que la luz de la vela que se contoneaba amenazando con apagarse y dejar rastros de cera en el escritorio, cayendo sobre la foto que el sostenía

-no…

La acerco hacia él y apago la vela, decidió no continuar con el ensayo de cualquier forma no lograría terminarlo, ni el más inocente de sus profesores le creería que justo cuando había terminado el ensayo todas las hojas se habían ensuciado de café del descuidado de su amigo Kain Fueri, simplemente lo mandarian a repetir curso y fin de la discusión.

Pero eso, eso no le importaba a él, observo la fotografía como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y de nuevo la sensación de tristeza se apodero de su mente desde hace 3 años que no sabía nada de él, años en los que ambos se separaron por un "accidente" como a esa persona le gustaba llamarle

==FLASH BACK ==

El rostro Al estaba totalmente sonrojado, Ed estaba tan cerca

-yo te amo… no lo olvides

-ed. no digas…

-es la verdad

-pero…

-shh

Ed coloco su dedo en los labios de al

Se acerco y solo el castaño lo escucho

-se que tú sientes lo mismo por mi

-pero nuestros padres…

-amarte no es algo malo

-sabes que lo es

-¿crees que eso me importa al?

-Ed…yo…

-¿Qué sientes por mí al?

--yo… también te amo Ed

Al unió sus labios a los de Edward, aquel beso era tan tierno como Ed siempre imagino que seria

Los meses pasaron y una noche Ed entro en la habitación del menor, porque había tomado una decisión, la decisión que cambiaría su vida.

-al… despierta… al

-¿ed.? ¿Qué sucede?

-al, sabes que dentro de poco entrare a la universidad

-si

-¿te gustaría venir conmigo?

-ed.…

Edward saco una pequeña cajita y se arrodillo

-¿te casarías conmigo?

-ed. Yo te amo demasiado, si, mil veces si

Ed colocó el anillo en su dedo para después besarlo

En ese momento, su padre entro en la habitación

-¡Edward, Alphonse! ¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

Su padre lo golpeo tanto que de un momento a otro Edward dejo de sentir

-¡SUELTALO PAPÁ POR FAVOR!

-¿HAN PERDIDO EL JUICIO? ¿EN QUE ESTAN PENSANDO?

Después de que su madre lograra tranquilizar a su padre un poco, preguntó

-Quiero una explicación pero no tuya, dijo señalando a Edward

-yo puedo explicarte padre

-¿Cómo que es ese anillo que traes en el dedo?

-una tonta apuesta, entre hermanos

-al ¿Por qué?

-veras padre, como ninguno ha tenido novia queríamos llamar la atención

-la atención ¿de quien?

-si… mañana las chicas se preguntaran que le paso a ed...Edward y el tendrá novia

-¡eso es mentira al! ¿Por qué si hace un momento….?

-¡CALLATE EDWARD! yo nunca sentiría algo por ti ¡por todos los cielos! Eres mi hermano

A la mañana siguiente, AL lo evito, pero Ed siempre lo encontraba

-¿Por qué mentiste?

-¿querías que te matara?

-Al yo lo sabia tu me….

-yo no te quiero y ayer me di cuenta

-pero al…

-lo mejor es dejar las cosas así, pronto te irás a la universidad, hoy papá envió todas tus cosas, te quiere lo más lejos posible de mí y yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo

-pues no me voy a ir, no sin ti

-yo no me iría contigo aun s pudiera

-al

-quiere verte muerto

-no le tengo miedo

-ayer, le falto muy poco para hacerlo

-entonces, tu quieres que me vaya para estar a salvo

-a mi no me interesa lo que hagas con tu vida siempre y cuando estés lejos de mí, no me causaras problemas

Edward lo sujeto con tanta fuerza que al dio un grito

-¿quieres que me vaya al?

-si

-mírame y dime

Los ojos plata estaban llenos de determinación

-no regreses…. nunca Edward…. No quiero volver a saber de ti

-bien, entonces

Busco los labios del menor y los beso

Un corto beso que dijo tantas cosas, porque Ed sabía que Al mentía y que todo lo que esos labios decían era por miedo, por amor y nunca por odio

-vete por favor…. Vete

-algún día regresare por ti

-y ese día yo ya no estaré esperándote

-no seas cruel conmigo, al eso nunca te sentó bien

-prométeme que no volveré a verte en mi vida

-ah sí, déjame seguirte el juego… nos veremos….

=fin del flash back=

Después de mudarse se entero de que su padre mando a Al fuera del país , el por su parte se había adaptado a la vida en la universidad, pero no hablaba con nadie acepto con Kain, quien era prudente y no intentaba indagar en su vida, el era la única persona que sabía sobre al.

Por la mañana antes de salir, kain traía una sonrisa extraña en el rostro, se acomodo los lentes y le dijo

-se que perderás el curso y lo siento, sé que me detestas pero después de esto, querrás andar conmigo paraqué yo olvide a Roy de una vez por todas.

-¿por fin te irás y tendré la habitación solo para mi?

-simpático que eres Edward, toma

El extendió un pedazo de periódico y lo leyó

Nos hemos enterado que este fin de semana

Las mentes brillantes de varios países, tomaran un descanso

En la playa Stelle

Entre los que figuran se encuentra el joven

Alphonse Elric

Quien se encuentra investigando la extraña enfermedad que desde hace algunos años padece su padre

Hohenheim de la Luz

-¿playa Stelle? ¿Qué no es la misma playa donde tenemos practica este fin de semana?

-vaya que eres lento Ed

-Kain , ese novio que te dejo , no te merecía pero yo

-¿si?

-yo amo a Al y estoy seguro que siempre será así

-devuélveme la información , malvado

-aun así gracias , muchas gracias …

¿Estaba bien ir a buscarlo ? cuando su padre le dio el adiós pidió que jamás se acercara de nuevo a Alphonse …. El menor también le había pedido que se alejara…

-¡hey! Tenemos practica , debes ir aun cuando él te pidió lo contrario , la escuela te obliga

A veces le parecía que aquel chico podía leerlo como si fuera un libro abierto

Después de tres años por fin se volverían a encontrar , pasara lo que pasara …. Estarían cerca así le gustara a su padre como si no

Porque él estaba seguro de que Al aun lo esperaba o eso le gustaba creer a Edward

Continuara…..


	2. El sonido de las olas

Autor: **revihs**  
**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist  
**Claim:** Ed/Al Elric (elricest)  
**Tabla:** 30 besos  
**Tema:** 29. El sonido de las olas.  
**Título:** Our kiss are…  
**Resumen:** volverse a ver .... hay tanto por hablar y sin embargo ....

Estaba muy cómodo en aquel asiento de autobús que era muy suave , el cinturón de seguridad imperceptible y el refrescante viento moviendo su negro cabello pero su felicidad estaba en observar ese cabello color caramelo de la persona sentada junto a el, quien tenia los ojos puestos en un libro de química para variar

-alphonse

-dime Roy

-quiero ver tus ojos

El joven dejo el libro a un lado y le mostró sus plateados ojos a su acompañante

-¿Por qué?

-por que ha sido un largo viaje y tu has mostrado demasiado interés por un libro en lugar de a mi

-Roy

-espero que durante este viaje me des una respuesta

-puedo darte muchas sobre química

Esa escena era por demás conocida por Roy Mugstan esa increíble obra de arte que de solo mirarlo daban ganas de besarlo y dejar volar a la imaginación pero Alphonse no concordaba con su bella envoltura, su corazón era tímido y nervioso , tanta era su inocencia que obligaba a los demás a ser discretos con sus sentimientos .

__

La casa frente al mar con los árboles torcidos

El prado verde y esa luz púrpura.  
De blanco con la piel bronceada contra el viento  
en bicicleta cuando el sol descendía

Sin embargo , el aparentaba ser fuerte y cargaba con muchas culpas para su edad ,Roy recordaba el día en que ambos se hicieron amigos , cuando el le confeso haberse enamorado de su hermano mayor

-sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero

Alphonse desvío la mirada y Roy tomó su mano

-¿aun lo amas ?

Un dolor se apodero de su cerebro y al alejó su mano de la de Roy

- y tu ? Aun estas enamorado de Kain

Ese nombre, era lo único que Roy necesitaba para que todo el panorama se volviera gris

-vaya , hoy estas demasiado hiriente Alphonse

-lo lamento pero es lo único que puedo ofrecer

-por ahora , mañana serán besos

-Roy , no quiero problemas ya tuve suficiente con … ¿Edward ? ¿Ed?

A través de la ventana sus ojos percibieron a su hermano bajando de un autobús , cuando el suyo estaba por detenerse

-no … no puede estar aquí

-¿Quién ?

-Edward ,esta aquí

Mientras tanto a solo unos pasos de ahí Ed y Kain estaban platicado

-seguramente al ya esta instalado

-¿vas a ir a buscarlo ?

-no Kain ¿de donde sacaste esa idea ? si no dormí desde que me entere

-por mas que lo busques si Al no quiere que lo encuentres , no servirá de nada buscarlo

-Lo encontrare y tendrá que hablar conmigo

__

Con unas flores de bugambilia que al pasar  
robabas para poner en mi pelo me venías a  
ver cada día.

-ed. te lo pido , ya olvídate de ese mocoso , el no te quiere , no te quiso y no te va a querer  
nunca , lo que te hizo de engañarte con esa tal Riza cuando ya estaban comprometidos , ya déjalo

-esa es tu historia

-no me escuches , el colmo seria que Roy estuviera aquí también

-le daría su merecido

-no me des esperanzas ed.

-entremos , quiero saber si ya se registro

Tomaron su equipaje y ….

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba el menor de los Elric ahí ? ¿2 horas ?

Alrededor de 4 horas y media , se había mantenido "a salvo" en el autobús y no pretendía abandonar su refugio de no ser por la amenazante mirada del conductor y con toda su aversión tuvo que bajar , para su mala suerte no sabia a donde se había metido Roy .

Ya había decidido no entrar a las cabañas a registrarse por si Edward lo esperaba ahí , tomo su equipaje y se dirigió a la playa quería ir lo mas lejos posible .

Kain bostezó , lo mejor era dejar que Ed continuara su búsqueda solo , después de todo lo que mas le interesaba a ed era encontrarse con el otro así que su presencia no era percibida

Gritó varias veces su nombre para ver si el mar podía traerlo de vuelta pero no , el mar solo chocaba sus olas y las dejaba morir en la arena , se tiro boca arriba sin percatarse de la maleta que al contacto con su cabeza dio un fuerte sonido

__

Educación sentimental besándote  
aprendí a besar cada tiempo del verbo amar  
lo conjugué contigo entre Z y A.

-augth pero ¿Qué ?

Alphonse se dio la vuelta para ver que había producido el sonido y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras

De pie , alto , delgado , con el cabello un poco revuelto y mirada sorprendida estaba su hermano mayor después de 3 años que le parecieron interminables

-Al…

Los ojos ámbar miraron a los plata recorriéndolo por completo identificando todos los cambios ocurridos en 1095 días con sus noches desde que no lo percibía con ningún sentido

La mirada de Edward le provoco escalofríos, mas le valía no acercarse , huiría de ahí al primer intento , ya no quería tener nada que ver con el , ya no le importaba , quería seguir con su vida y ed no estaba incluido . Sin embargo su razonamiento fue lento a comparación de la agilidad de Edward que se encontraba a milímetros de su piel , podía escuchar el corazón de ambos golpeando fuerte contra su pecho .

Si Ed hablaba lo perdería , de eso no tenia duda ¿Qué hacer entonces ? Seria tonto si lo dejaba ir, seria tonto decir algo para hacerlo enfadar , no hablaría con el si el no hablaba primero

Tan cerca , como sus pies en el suelo , no retrocedía , no hablaba ¿Qué pretendía ? Pero … aquella calidez que irradiaba seguía igual que en su recuerdo y para que negarlo , la extrañaba , extrañaba cada detalle de el .

Y simplemente se perdió en ese dorado color de ojos , decidió contemplarlo de igual forma , como siempre lo había hecho desde que era un niño

__

Olían a limón y madera tus palabras  
hablando de África y del Mar  
Báltico, te hiciste tatuar junto al  
corazón dos rosas donde tu nombre y el  
mío iban flechados.

Flash back

Cada cosa que su hermano hacia le parecía maravilloso , servir el jugo sin derramar ni una gota , ir al colegio , ayudar a mamá , dibujar, Edward era todo un genio , no había otra definición que lo describiera mejor .

El tiempo paso y ambos crecieron un poco mas , Edward se había vuelto rebelde en contra de su padre , en la escuela y a veces contra si mismo , su cabello rubio había crecido mas de lo que su padre podía tolerar , no por eso había dejado su amabilidad a un lado , era amable y responsable o como a las chicas les gustaba llamarlo : "único " y al sabia que no exageraban a pesar de que sus sentimientos fueran "inmorales" ese no era problema para el , se había resignado a vivir de esa manera siempre y cuando estuvieran juntos .

Fin del flash back

Sin embargo , todo eso había cambiado en el momento en que vio a Edward tirado en el piso de su habitación sangrando y a su padre con intenciones de matarlo que no dudo en decir que todo lo que habían vivido era una aberración con tal de que Ed estuviera bien , con el tiempo se acostumbro a su ausencia , a la insistencia de Roy y al rencor que su padre tenia contra el mayor porque desde ese momento Edward estaba muerto para el y al tuvo que hacerse a la idea de que no debían verse otra vez por el bien de todos .

Por que si Al lo tuviera en frente no sabia cual seria su reacción, porque nunca lo dejo de amar , solo bastaba con que Edward viera su mano donde conservaba su anillo desde entonces .

__

De pronto me llamaban para cenar y no  
podía ni casi hablar,  
soñábamos con que nos  
fugábamos juntos.

¿Quién sufría mas? Seguramente ambos pero Al no era de esas personas que se dejan derrotar , el se había prometido ser fuerte , tenia la esperanza de que algún día para bien o para mal Edward estaría a salvo y alejado .

Su visión era tan perfecta , Al cerca muy cerca de el sin hablar prácticamente pudiéndose tocar no debía hacerlo aun cuando pareciera como si esos ojos se lo reclamaran

Al no pensaba quedarse así para siempre necesitaba irse , desvío la mirada por un momento

-no por favor … no

Edward sabia que había tomado la decisión de alejarse

-Alphonse

Como odiaba aquella voz , tan suave , tan suplicante y lo peor de todo lo bien que sonaba su nombre en esos labios , aun así no redirigió la mirada se iría sin decir nada , dio la vuelta y ed lo sujetó de la muñeca

-espera ….

Al trato de soltarse y le pareció extraño que a pesar de que la mano de el lo sujetaba no sintiera dolor, el silencio era todo lo que diría

-no te dejare ir hasta que no hablemos

__

Educación sentimental besándote  
aprendí a besar cada tiempo del verbo amar  
lo conjugué contigo entre Z y A.

Lejos de ahí el sonido de las olas llevo a Kain a perderse en sus recuerdos , recuerdos que a pesar del dolor que le causaran se mantenían presentes en el

Una joven de cabello rubio besaba al pelinegro de tal manera …. Aferrandose a su cuello y los dedos de su novio buscaban el broche del sujetador dejando su piel al descubierto su piel y su infidelidad

Lo que paso después fue llorar , hacer oficial la ruptura de su compromiso y dar todo por terminado no le importaba las explicaciones que Roy tuviera para justificarse , sin embargo perdió tiempo en lamentarse de lo ocurrido y se matriculo en la clase de cierto rubio .

Quería a Edward de eso no tenia dudas pero el estaba cautivo en los ojos grises de su hermano y no pretendía quedar en libertad por voluntad propia , suspiro … no quería resignarse y aceptar que aun estaba enamorado de Roy Mustang y que estaba dispuesto a ser tomado por tonto si ese pelinegro le pedía una disculpa , la aceptaría y se casaría con el pero como siempre cuando recordaba a la rubia y a su piel blanca cual porcelana se quitaba los lentes y se ponía a llorar sin saber que los ojos de Mustang miraban aquella escena .

__

Educación sentimental el mundo a punto de  
estallar y nuestras manos otra vez leyendo en  
braille los caminos de la piel.

Edward luchaba en su propia guerra en una guerra que valía la pena luchar y perder la vida

-al

Culparía al frío si ed llegaba a preguntar porque se retorcía tanto , la verdad era otra estaba seguro que de un momento a otro Edward daría el primer paso y lo abrazaría , si es que aun lo conocía bien y esperaba que con los años su hermano no hubiese aprendido a controlar sus impulsos

__

A pesar de los pesares de los males que el amor  
trae consigo nunca olvido aquello, no

Si Ed no lo respetara como lo hacia , lo besaría se Moria por hacerlo

-por favor escúchame

Que ironía , ¿Qué estaba obligado a hacer sino a escuchar?

-lo que dijiste esa noche se que lo hiciste para salvarme al

-¿vas a decirme que tu sabes mas de mis acciones que yo?

-no quise decir … ¿a caso ya no sientes nada por mi ?

-me parece que no fui claro , nunca sentí nada por ti

-no mientas

-no lo hago

-al por favor , nuestro padre jamás podrá hacerme daño

-eres un engreído y tonto, esperaba que luego de tres años maduraras

-para eso te tengo a ti

-¿ a mi ?

-yo creceré y seré mejor persona si estoy a tu lado

-no me interesa

-al si yo no te interesara ya te hubieras ido

-¿Cómo puedo irme si no me sueltas ?

__

Educación sentimental besándote  
aprendí a besar cada tiempo del verbo amar  
lo conjugué contigo entre Z y A.

Edward lo soltó por un momento para rodearlo , tomar su cintura y levantar la barbilla del castaño

-entonces…. Ya no me quieres ¿verdad?

A al se le olvido como debía respirar debido a las múltiples emociones que experimentaba de sobra sabia cual seria el siguiente paso de ed ,Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos , aquellos que tanto recordaba que se refugio en esa sacarina boca

Ed termino el beso debido a la falta de aire

-ed …

-¿Por qué ?

-no lo hagas ed , lo que tenemos ahora esta bien , en unos cuantos años serás un gran químico y yo también estoy seguro de que tienes una buena vida

-estar sin ti es no tener vida al

-por favor ed , ese chico de lentes se ve muy agradable

-¿estas celoso ?

-no , lo que intento decir

- nuestro padre no puede hacernos nada

-el se encuentra gravemente enfermo , no pienso causarle algún disgusto ni ahora ni nunca

-algún día se ira al infierno y tu estarás a mi lado

-te guste o no , el es nuestro padre y yo te recuerdo soy tu hermano Edward

El rubio cerro los puños y vio como al le daba la espalda y se alejaba

-alphonse Elric te guste o no todavía me amas y te juro que algún día serás mío y nada ni nadie me lo va impedir ¿me oyes ? serás mío

Los ojos grises se nublaron , al estaba seguro que si pudiera ser de Edward las cosas serian distintas

__

Educación sentimental el mundo a punto de  
estallar y nuestras manos otra vez leyendo en  
braille los caminos de la piel.


	3. Si pudieses ser mio

Esa mañana al abrió su ventana , limpio su ropa con tanta insistencia , encendio el ventilador durante toda la noche pero aun asi el olor a vainilla no desaparecia y aun n cuando pareciera exagerado decirlo sentia como si se axfisiara sin embargo percibir ese aroma nuevamente mas que una maldicion era una delicia, áspiro de nuevo el aroma y se dispuso a salir

-EDWARD CON UN DEMONIO , DATE UN BAÑO YA NO SOPORTO ESE EMPALAGOSO OLOR

-¿olor ? ¿que olor ?

Kain acomodo sus lentes con fastidio

-el olor a vainilla de tu loción, hombre que te has acabado el frasco

-si quieres abre una ventana

-agh es repulsivo , date un baño

-¿en serio ?

-tan en serio que si no te logras deshacer de esa empalagosa peste hoy dormirás en una cama de arena y una sabana de mar

-déjate de bromas , lo he vuelto a ver

-otra vez lo mismo , todo lo que sabes decir es que amas a ese idiota de tu hermano

-¿que sucede contigo?

-no lo se….

-Roy ¿verdad ?

-como fastidia esta situación

Edward se sentó junto a el

-nos quedan tres días , que te parece si vemos una película y …

-gracias pero lo del aroma me resulta insoportable ed además se cuanto quieres ir a persuadirlo

-disculpa

Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta

Alphonse trataba de identificar aquella presencia no quería encontrarlo de nuevo , al menos eso decía porque realmente quería volver a verlo , cuando observo un establecimiento de helados , a veces ni siquiera el podía entender su comportamiento ¿Qué no le era suficiente con percibir el aroma de Ed ?

No del todo …

-un helado sencillo por favor

Sencillo igual que Ed hasta que se fue a enamorar de el , en parte el tenia la culpa de su situación por no enfrentarse a su padre pero …

-¿de que sabor?

Al se ruborizo y cual si dijera una mala palabra se asombro

-v... vainilla

Miro el helado con algo de culpa sin embargo lo dirigió a sus labios

-ed.. este helado es igual que tu en muchos aspectos , es frio, asi eras tu cuando necesitabas pensar bien las cosas , es de vainilla igual que tu perfume , delicioso igual que tus labios , me causa remordimientos por comerlo y tu me los causas por que te amo , es exquisito igual que tu imagen y es dulce , igual a como te comportabas cuando estabas conmigo … ed este helado ees como si pudieras ser mio y yo ed … yo …

En un instante su helado fue a parar al suelo

-disculpe yo … hola te he buscado por todas partes al

-Roy idiota , mira lo que hiciste

- lo lamento , te comprare otro

-para ti es muy fácil remplazarlo todo , eso fue lo mismo que hiciste con Kain , eso es lo que pretendes que yo haga con Ed pero no todos podemos ser como tu Roy , a ti simplemente no te importa nada ni nadie

Al salió corriendo hasta toparse con un joven de lentes y derribarlo

-discúlpame por favor dijo al ayudándolo a levantarse

-la culpa es mía , estoy muy distraído el día de hoy

-ya somos dos

-¿alguien con ojos tan lindos como los tuyos esta distraído ? ¿en quien piensas lindura ?

-en un helado de vainilla

-agh no me hables de la vainilla, es tan insoportable ese olor

-eso lo dices porque seguramente te trae malos recuerdos

-además de lindo, psíquico, en efecto el día que descubrí que mi prometido me engañaba su departamento yo había elegido mi pastel de bodas…

-sabor vainilla

-pero a ti parece gustarte mucho adivino ¿tiene que ver con tu prometido ?

-yo no estoy comprometido

-¿y ese anillo?

-ese es mi problema que amo a alguien que no debo amar

-¿y por que no ? somos libres de amar a quien nos plazca

-eso no es cierto

-¿aquella persona siente lo mismo te ama ?

-si pero eso no es correcto

-lindura , lo que dices es una excusa porque tienes miedo pero si realmente amas a alguien y esa persona te corresponde es normal que estén juntos para amarse

-pero …

-shh … no sufras por cosas sin importancia , si huyes de tus problemas solo encontraras mas confusión , solo dile que tu también le correspondes

-no es tan fácil

-la vida no es fácil pero si quieres seguir sufriendo es tu decisión , no puedes dejar escapar las oportunidades que se te presenten en el camino

-yo no lo pude a ver haber dicho mejor Kain

Ambos chicos dirigieron la mirada hacia la persona que había dicho aquello

-Roy

-¿eres amigo de este tipo ?

-se podría decir

-un consejo si es de el de quien te enamoraste pierdes el tiempo , no vale la pena

-¿aun te duele ? ya te dije que fue una tontería aquello Kain

-una tontería fue que casi me case contigo y solo perdí buena parte de mi vida ¡eso si fue una tontería !

-espera ¿tu eres Kain Fueri ?-pregunto Al con asombro

-vaya , me honras Roy ¿ya le contaste como te encontré en mi casa con Riza 24 horas antes de casarnos?

-Kain por favor

-me largo

-pero¿ de que te quejas? Tu no has perdido el tiempo también me cambiaste ¿Dónde esta el enano rubio?

-no soy tan fácil como tu

-¿enano rubio ?¿vainilla insoportable ? ¿Sales con Edward Elric ? dijo Al angustiado

-¿tu de donde lo conoces?

-contéstame

-si Kain háblanos de ese enano poca cosa de tu novio –dijo Roy

-el no ...

-¿y si lo soy a ti que te importa ?

Edward apareció de repente y rodeo a Kain por la cintura

-si me cambiaste esperaba que fuera por alguien mejor que yo

-soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos

Kain trato de advertir a Edward pero fue muy tarde

-yo nunca lo creí Edward nunca

-¿Al que haces aquí ?

-siendo consiente de la realidad

Otra vez todo estaba arruinado , cortesía de ed como siempre Al se marcho furioso pero verlo huir ya lo había aburrido bastante esta vez fue más rápido que el dejando atrás a Kain y a sus penas

-ya me harte de esto al

-no eres el único y yo que pensé

-Kain no es mi novio

-si y yo soy un bebe

-el de cabello negro

-ya se me esa historia , conozco a Roy

-¿Qué tanto ?

-demasiado ed mas de lo que a ti te gustaría

-mientes

-tu me enseñaste

-no estoy para tus jueguitos

-ni yo para soportarte , ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz ?

-nunca

-ya no te soporto

-al

-quisiera que no hubieras nacido , quisiera que no existieras en este mundo quisiera que te fueras a la luna ¡maldita sea ! quisiera nunca haberme enamorado de ti

-al…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME ENCANTARIA QUE MI PADRE ME DEJARA EN PAZ Y NO TENER PUDOR NI MIEDO NO SABES LO QUE DARIA POR NO AMARTE DE LA MALDITA FORMA EN QUE TE AMO

Al se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y fue a esconder su rostro en el pecho de Edward mientras este se reía de tanta felicidad

-¿otra queja mas amor ?

-si

-¿Qué?

-quiero que ese perfume de vainilla impregne mi piel

Continuara …


	4. entre los sueños y la realidad

Autor: **revihs**

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** Ed/Al Elric (elricest)

**Tabla:** 30 besos

**Tema:** 06 El intervalo entre los sueños y la realidad.

**Título:** Our kiss are…

**Resumen:** todos sus sueños giraban siempre sobre lo mismo y ahora, saber que Al era de carne y hueso era la sensación más hermosa

**ADVERTENCIA CONTIENE LEMON **

_-quisiera que no hubieras nacido , quisiera que no existieras en este mundo quisiera que te fueras a la luna ¡maldita sea ! quisiera nunca haberme enamora__do de ti_

_-al…_

_-¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ! ¡ME ENCANTARIA QUE MI PADRE ME DEJARA EN PAZ Y NO TENER PUDOR NI MIEDO NO SABES LO QUE DARIA POR NO AMARTE DE LA MALDITA FORMA EN QUE TE AMO_

_Al se dio cuenta de todo lo que había dicho y fue a esconder su rostro en _

_el pecho de Edward mientras este se reía de tanta felicidad_

_-¿otra queja mas amor ?_

_-si_

_-¿Qué?_

_-quiero que ese perfume de vainilla impregne mi piel_

Esas palabras hacían eco en su mente mientras que su mirada estaba perdida en los ambarinos ojos de Edward

Sin embargo se percato de la mirada acusadora de la recepcionista, cualquiera diría que necesitaba un lugar para vomitar debido a tanto desprecio sin embargo Ed tomó la llave y lo atrajo un poco mas cerca , el lo siguió

Entraron en aquella habitación llena de luz y con vista al mar , pero sus ojos fueron a fijarse en la cama cubierta con sabanas azules y con dos almohadas

-al ¿estas .. Estas seguro ?

Al lo abrazo

-perdóname ed , perdóname por decir que no te amaba , yo … quiero contarte todo lo que paso y por que … tengo tanto miedo

Ambos se sentaron y al comenzó

-esa noche , cuando nuestro padre empaco tus cosas hablo por teléfono no se con quien …. Le pidio que comprara dos boletos de avión , luego de que te fuiste el ….

-el te lastimo ¿verdad? Te juro al voy a matar a ese ….

-supongo que me lo merecía por ser un cobarde , por rechazarte

-tu no …

Al puso su dedo índice sobre los labios de ed

-soy un cobarde ed , lo soy sin embargo mamá me protegió de el y resulto herida

-mamá esta …

-no , ella se encuentra con la tía pinako y con winry , ella intercedió por ambos dijo que el hecho de que nos amemos esta mal porque somos hermanos pero que si de esa forma encontramos la felicidad para ella esta bien porque los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos o al menos algunos padres , papá dijo que no necesitaba de nadie junto a el y dejo que se marchara

-lamento que pasaras por todo esto al

-ed , aquello tenia que pasar , nuestro padre me dijo que a pesar de todo a mi me perdonaba por ser el menor pero a ti … a ti no quiere verte nunca mas mientras viva , dice que tu tienes la culpa de todo esto y que si pudiera … el mismo te mataría

Al se detuvo un momento , porque cada que pensaba en ello podía ver como la vida de ed era tomada por su padre y como al observaba aquello sin hacer nada

-no voy a mentirte ed , hubo momentos en los que quise conocer a otras personas pero no pude soportar ni la primera cita , luego te odiaba porque pensaba que mientras yo estaba solo tu podrías estar con alguien mas eso simplemente era frustrante

-nunca habrá nadie mas que tu

Al se sonrojo

-un día recibí una carta diciendo que papá estaba muy enfermo y necesitaba verme ¿no vas a preguntarme por su salud ?

-¡al diablo con el !

-es nuestro …

-mayor obstáculo para estar juntos , no deja tranquila a tu conciencia al ¿Cómo quieres que sienta lastima por el? Por mi que se muera de una buena vez

-ed , el morirá sino encuentran la cura pronto

-¿ quieres que te hable en ruso al ? A mi la única persona que me interesa eres tu

Edward beso a Al

-te amo al y quiero estar junto a ti

-yo también ed

-¿quieres volver a ser mi novio ?

-¿ya no quieres casarte conmigo ?

-¿Qué ?

Al levanto su mano y le enseño su anillo

-¿después de todo lo que sucedió , al tu …

-si

Ed beso nuevamente aquellos labios , para descender por el cuello pero se detuvo

-al lo que dijiste … quieres -ed se sonrojo un poco -.¿te referías a esto ?

Al cerro sus ojos y …

-a esto y a muchas cosas mas

**/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°/**

Aquellos labios lo volvieron s besar , se deslizaron por su cuello y al suspiró para rodear la espalda de ed mientras el regresó a sus labios y sus manos fueron desasiéndose de la ropa de al que de sobra se encontraban ahí Al correspondía al beso lo mejor que podía, a pesar de su nerviosismo.

Un satisfecho suspiro se exhaló por parte de los dos. Las lenguas de ambos rozando con su compañera en un apasionante contacto.

Cuando se vieron forzados a separarse, Edward no perdió tiempo en dirigir sus besos hacia el cuello del pequeño. El menor jadeaba mientras sentía como Edward mordía y marcaba su cuello con una marca rojiza.

Las manos de Edward rozaban contra todo el cuerpo de Alphonse; tocando, presionando y explorando. El menor temblaba ligeramente mientras la lengua de su hermano rozaba contra la suya, un gemido escapó de sus labios.

La cabeza del mayor descendió hasta encontrar el pezón derecho del castaño, succionando y presionando con su lengua. El menor cerró sus ojos emitiendo placenteros sonidos , mientras el rubio continuaba la lenta tortura. Más tarde se dirigió hacia el pezón izquierdo tratándolo de la misma manera. El pecho del castaño era cubierto por las marcas rojizas de mordiscos

Ed acorraló al castaño con ambas manos en la cama, pasó su mano por el abdomen de Alphonse hasta llegar al miembro del menor, lo tomó con fuerza y se dispuso a observar al castaño gemir de placer...

Edward apretaba su mano alrededor del miembro de al , cuidando de que el menor lo disfrutara.

El rubio observaba la respiración de Alphonse entrecortarse y gemir, mas cuando éste estuvo a punto de llegar a su culminación, se detuvo...

"A-al… podemos detenernos si tú… estás… ¿Estás seguro?" Sudor comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de Edward.

Al no sabia exactamente que era lo que le sucedía lo único que sabia era que eran las sensaciones más increíbles que había sentido jamás. Y negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos permanecían cerrados

Edward pasó sus manos por el pecho de Alphonse presionando levemente los puntos correctos que conseguían hacer al menor gemir; suave y casi inaudible.

"Te amo" pronunció Edward posando sus labios sobre el pecho de su hermano.

-y yo a ti ed

Ed vio ese perfecto cuerpo , trataba de tomarle una fotografía con la mente para que nunca se le olvidara ningún detalle

-por favor ed – gimió al contra sus oídos, enredando sus dedos en su cabello rubio, sintió como su aliento caliente lo rozaba en su suspiro – por favor …

Su voz era algo que él no podía ignorar, tomo su cadera y la empujo contra él, su calor choco con su erección, casi quemante, quería tanto sentirlo, todos sus sueños giraban siempre sobre lo mismo y ahora, saber que Al era de carne y hueso era la sensación más hermosa que sintiera quizás en toda su vida, sentir la vida de Al a todo su alrededor, en sus gemidos, en su piel, en ese calor constante que todo su cuerpo tenia, solo sentir su vida y su entrega en ese momento, después de todo el dolor que había sentido al perderlo tenerlo allí, entregado en sus brazos era la sensación más bella .

Sus movimientos y sus caricias la estaban levando al límite de sus fuerzas, no podía más, la culminación de ese acto de amor tenia que llegar a su fin, se negaba a él y al mismo tiempo lo buscaba.

El momento en que los dos cuerpos se hicieron uno fue simplemente imposible de no percibir, el se sintió poseído y amado, cada poro de su piel se abrió en un acto de completo recibimiento a ese cuerpo tan ansiado, tan extrañado, tan deseado, cada célula de su cuerpo vibro en emoción al sentirlo dentro de el que una aparte de su vida estaba completa justo ahora, la paga por el dolor, por la ausencia, por todas las cosas malas estaba cubierto ahora,.se sintió como si una parte de su propia alma volviera a su cuerpo al sentir el cuerpo delicado y pequeño completamente entregado al suyo, como su calor lo recibía con gozo.

Un movimiento rítmico empezó, un vaivén suave que se fue acrecentado a cada instante, la cama sonaba, las voces se ahogan en quejidos cada vez más sonoros, cada vez más guturales, cada vez más desenfrenados, lanzando al aire sin pudor los sonidos que producían el placer, el sexo y el amor.

**/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°/**

Sus ojos grises se abrieron con lentitud , se sentía ansioso por despertar y verlo dormir junto a el , le daría un dulce beso sin duda la cosas serian diferentes ahora estarían juntos , sus dedos buscaron a ed

-buenos dias ed … ¿ed ?

Se levanto , movio las sabanas , ahí no habia nadie

al trato de tranquilizarse respiro profundo y lo llamo -¿ed ? ¿ed ?

Pero no recibió respuesta

Tal vez , había salido y dejo una nota que el no percibió , fue a la entrada , nada , fue a la cocina , nada , regreso a la habitación y nada

-no … Edward … no

Se había quedado solo de nuevo y se limito a dejarse caer y llorar

-al ¿quieres tomar un baño conmigo o … ¡al ! ¿Qué sucede?

Al lo miro un momento y después volvió a llorar

-¿A dónde fuiste ed ? Te busque y al no encontrarte pensé que me habías dejado solo

-lo siento al, no quise despertarte , estaba preparando el baño

-yo … creí que te habías ido de nuevo

-al , si me voy vendrás conmigo

-¿me lo prometes ?

-te lo juro al , ahora dime ¿quieres bañarte conmigo ?

Al se ruborizo violentamente y asintió

/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°/°°°°°°°°°°°/

Ed termino de abotonar la camisa del menor y de admirar su figura cuando lo escucho

-lamento que tengamos que separarnos otra vez

-¿Quién dijo eso ?

-debes regresar a tu escuela y yo a la mia

-oh al ¿no lo sabes ?

-¿Qué cosa ?

-el motor de tu autobús esta , ¿como decirlo? , ¿destruido? ,no , mejor dicho amorfo y mi escuela se ofreció a hospedarlos en nuestras instalaciones por lo menos hasta el lunes y hoy mi amor es Viernes

-pero ¿Cómo? Ed ¿tuviste algo que ver en esto ?

-cualquier cosa , yo ayer estuve toda la tarde compartiendo mi locion de vainilla contigo al digo por si te preguntan

Al sonrio definitivamente ed siempre cumplia con lo que al le pidiera

**revihs : diganme que les parecio por favor **


	5. El camino de regreso

**Autor:****revihs**

**Fandom:** Fullmetal Alchemist

**Claim:** Ed/Al Elric (elricest)

**Tabla:** 30 besos

**Tema:** 20 El camino de regreso 

Un lugar junto a la ventana , eso era lo que a Kain mas le gustaba de los viajes por carretera , mirar el paisaje y como el día se iba transformando en anochecer , fue a colocarse justo en medio y cuando se disponía a colocar el resto de su equipaje en el otro asiento se sobresaltó

-¿Qué haces aquí ?

-hola Kain , viajare contigo

-tu tienes tu propio transporte

-se descompuso y la verdad me parece muy conveniente

Kain busco con la mirada al culpable de aquella desgracia

-¡date por muerto elric!

-¿Qué sucede Kain ? Dijo ed apartando la vista de al por un momento

- todo por tus hormonas yo tendré que ir sentado con el maldito de Roy

-Roy no es ningún maldito ´-dijo al

-al , tu no sabes como …

-lindura a ti también te mintió

-escúchalo por favor Kain

-¿para que ? Si yo lo vi prácticamente todo -nunca haz escuchado la versión de Roy , el no quiso hacerlo

-si edward se acostó conmigo ¿te gustaría escucharlo ?

-¡oye Kain yo fui virgen hasta ayer!-exclamo edEl rostro de al se enrojeció violentamente

-ed no era necesaria tanta información -atino a decir al

-no me haz contestado ¿tu que harías ?

-yo … le pediría una explicación algo tendrá que decir

-no hay manera , ¡no pasare 3 horas de mi vida al lado de el !

-pero si pasaste 3 años junto a mi -dijo Roy susurrándole a Kain

-y de haber sabido que clase de persona eras nunca lo hubiera perdido mi tiempo

El autobús comenzó a moverse

-yo me sentare con Roy entonces -dijo al levantándose

-no destruí el motor de tu autobús por esto al , Kain ya esta bastante grande cómo para afrontar sus problemas

Edward le dirigió una ultima mirada a Kain, de perdón sin embargo sabia que Kain podía resistir estar junto al de cabello negro por mas doloroso que le resultara

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a sus asientos ,Kain abrocho su cinturón y le dio la espalda a Roy

-¿no piensas hablar conmigo Kain?

Kain se coloco sus audífonos y dejo que sus oídos se llenaran de música

-¿tanto me odias ?

Kain se quito los audífonos por un momento y le sonrió

-Roy querido , tengo mejores cosas que hacer que odiarte no vale la pena hacerlo

-ni siquiera me escucharas

-¿para que ? ¿Qué lograrías con eso?

-que me perdones , que vuelvas conmigo

-no quiero volver contigo

-¿Por qué ?

-no confió en ti Roy

-solo eso

-ya no siento nada por ti

-¿es por ese rubio ?-no metas a ed en esto

-¿de verdad no quieres una explicación ?

-se que con eso tu conciencia se queda mas tranquila, pero eso a mi no me sirve , así que guarda silencio que quiero dormir

-pero yo …

-por favor Roy solo quiero dormir

Cerro los ojos , así el tiempo pasaría mas rápido

-¿cambiar de escuela ?

- si, pediré que me transfieran a la tuya al

-pero ed .. Eso seria tienes una vida en esa escuela ed no seria justo que …

-quiero estar contigo

-¿piensas abandonar a tus fieles admiradores?

-yo no tengo …

-esa no me la creo ed has tenido seguidores desde el jardín de infancia , eres como un imán

-a mi no me interesa nadie mas que tu

Ahí estaban de nuevo en aquel ritual de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar mientras Kain observaba la escena con envidia todos eran felices excepto el y tenia a la causa de sus penas a un lado respirando demasiado cerca de su cuello, que logro hacer que su piel temblara ante el acercamiento .

-Kain , déjame solo déjame … por favor

El escuchar aquellas palabras provoco que Kain se perdiera en el tiempo en donde solo le importaba una cosa, Roy

/********************/

Esa era una imagen típica en su fin de semana Roy con una toalla en la cintura y el torso descubierto

-Kain …

-estoy cansado Roy, mañana de verdad

-hombre ¿vas a dejarme así ?

-si

-¿en verdad ?

-si

entonces Roy se colocaba encima de el, rodeaba su cintura y le murmuraba

- -Kain , déjame solo déjame … por favor necesito … te necesito

Y comenzaba a besarlo de forma suplicante como si hubieran pasado siglos sin verse

/********************/

-¿me recuerdas verdad Kain ?

-no se de que hablas

-Kain quiero estar en paz contigo

-después de todo estas arrepentido ¿acaso Riza no sabe hacer el amor?

-eso no fue amor , eso fue sexo

-¡ay que romántico eres! ¡amor y sexo ! ¿y según tu que era lo que hacías conmigo ?

-lo nuestro era distinto Kain yo te amaba aun te amo Riza no significa nada para mi

-cuanto lo siento , de haber sabido que amar significa acostarme en nuestro departamento con cualquier persona y dejar que vieras, te hubiera organizado un evento para que vistieras en primera fila

-perdóname Kain no pensé en el daño que te causaría esto perdóname por favor

-¿Cuál daño Roy ?

-yo aun te amo

Roy sujeto a kain de las muñecas y lo beso porque se negaba a pensar que Kain ya no lo amaba , porque no podía creer que el fuera el responsable de la amargura que reinaba en su alma

En esos labios no había pasado el tiempo, el sentimiento era distinto ahora , sentía celos, coraje, rencor y pese a todo necesidad porque su amor no había desaparecido al menos no del todo pero el camino de regreso a la confianza y hacia poseer el corazón de Kain estaba aun fuera de su alcance porque le gustara o no algunas cosas no tenían perdón y aquello le quedo claro a Roy cuando sintió su mejilla caliente y Kain empezó a llorar

-¡déjame en paz! ¡déjame vivir en paz !

Una pizca de culpa salto a la mente de Al después de todo el era responsable del sufrimiento que debía padecer Fueri sin embargo el tenia sus propios asuntos por resolver el primero era pedirle a ed que recapacitara sobre la idea de cambiarse de universidad y averiguar si los años que se mantuvieron separados .

-¿aun odias la leche ?

-yiak .. Al yiak

-jajajajaja

-aun te entristece que llueva al

-si ed , aun me gustan los días con mucho sol

-¿aun andas por la vida con tu playera de "this boy makes me happy" ed ?

-no desde que no estuviste junto a mi la guarde en el fondo del ropero al

-uff ¡que alivio !

-¿Qué sucede al ?

-pensé que habías cambiado

-he cambiado al

-….

-por ejemplo ayer supe que debo decidir si te ves mejor con ropa o sin ella

-¡Edward Elric ! ¡no es correcto que hables de esos temas tan abiertamente ! -recrimino al sonrojado

-¿Por qué no ?

-… eso es algo … solo entre tu y yo ed

-te ves tan tierno cuando te sonrojas que me dan ganas …

-¿de que ?

-de muchas cosas

-ed yo aquí hay tanta gente y yo … siento …

-shh , dime que me dejaras ir contigo a la universidad ¿si al ?

-hermano … es mejor que yo me aleje por la salud de …

-no me arruines el viaje al por favor , acepta estaremos juntos ahora

-¿Qué te parece si yo me cambio a tu escuela ed ?

-¿dormiremos en la misma cama verdad ?

-no creo que lo permitan

-así tenga que sobornar al rector , te tendré solo para mi

-solo quiero que los dos estemos bien

-si ,ahora al -Edward bajo la voz- de verdad que no me decido que te va mejor si tu piel o la tela

Al cerro los ojos y murmuro

-te dejare averiguarlo en cuanto lleguemos

Continuara …

Nota: espero actualizar pronto , adios , se cuidan y gracias por leer

pd: a los que les agrade HOLIC O DOMEKI X WATANUKI TENGO UN FIC EN MENTE ¿LO SUBO ? USTEDES ME DIRAN


End file.
